Is this a sad ending to a good friendship?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Jon and Ponch can't seem to get along with each other, and now lots of the officers at Central are worried their friendship is ending.
1. A grumpy partner

"Hi are you ready to get up?" Ponch asked excitedly

"Why?" Jon asked

"Well I thought we were gonna hang out," Ponch replied.

"I'm tired I don't have to work today," Jon said.

"I know that, that's why I wanted to just hang out," Ponch replied.

"Well I don't wanna hang out with you. So go away," Jon said. Ponch was hurt by that,

"Jon, can we…."

"Don't even ask Ponch the answer is probably no. We already see each other enough at work. Let's leave each other alone for a while."

"Ok fine, be that way. I guess I won't hang out with you today, or maybe I'll never hang out with you again," Ponch said knowing if Jon really cared he would stop the argument right there and hang out with Ponch.

"Sounds good to me. My life will be much easier without a Frank Poncherello to worry about," Jon said.

"Jon, I didn't mean what I said," Ponch said terrified he just lost a friend.

"Well I meant what I said," Jon said then rolled over to go back to sleep.

"You're just saying that because you're tired, right?" Ponch asked nervously.

"No, I really mean it Ponch go away," Jon said. Ponch was almost in tears he turned and left quickly before he started to cry in front of Jon. Jon was satisfied at the moment, but he had no idea how much he would regret this later.


	2. A terrible work day

The next day Jon went into work and felt like everyone was glaring at him.

"What's going on here? Why is everyone so upset," Jon asked.

"You should know, don't pretend to be innocent. We know what you did," Grossie said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jon replied. Grossie rolled his eyes and walked away. Jon saw Getraer walking by,

"Hey, Sarge what's going on? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, ask your anti social partner," Getraer replied.

"Anti social partner, what's wrong with Ponch?" Jon asked really concerned.

"I don't know, he doesn't really talk to anyone. Everyone started to assume this is all your fault," Getraer replied.

"My fault? I didn't even know he was upset," Jon said getting slightly defensive.

"Look, all I know is he's pretty upset about something. I wouldn't suggest talking to him much."

"Wow, is it really that bad?" Jon asked.

"I'm afraid so. He didn't even smile or laugh at any of Grossie and Bear's jokes this morning. In fact he showed very little emotion. Whatever happened to him must've been awful," Getraer said then walked to his office.

Jon started to go towards the locker room, when he went in he saw Ponch standing over by his locker, he was staring in the mirror and not really doing anything. Jon tried to avoid contact, so he started to sneak over to his locker.

"What are you doing?" Ponch asked confused.

"I was trying to get to my locker," Jon replied. Ponch didn't really show any emotion. He just kinda stared at Jon, and then said,

"You don't need to sneak to your locker. I understand if you wanna avoid me, but you don't need to sneak around." After that he closed his locker and left. Jon wasn't sure what to do now. He remembered what happened yesterday morning.

"Oh great, how could I have been so dumb? I know exactly what's going on." He slammed his locker shut and went straight for Getraer's office. As he got closer he could over hear Getraer talking to Bear in the office. He stopped outside of the door to listen.

"You don't know that Bear."

"But, Sarge, you should've seen his reaction when we mentioned Jon, he looked like he was gonna cry. Sarge, I think we need to talk to both of them and find out what's going on."

"I agree, but if they are fighting putting them in the same room is a terrible idea. You don't put those two together when they are fighting. Jon can say some mean things and Poncherello will either be very quiet or he will say some very harsh and nasty things to Jon and then leave the room."

"I know, but I still think we need to figure this out."

"I agree, but let's talk to them one at a time."

"Ok, whichever one I find first will be the one we talk to first," Bear said. He walked out the door and saw Jon. "Come on, Jon. I know you were paying attention let's go in there," Bear said.

"No I refuse to tell you guys anything this is between me and Ponch," Jon said then walked away quickly.


	3. Talking to Harlan

"Harlan I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't hide from Jon forever," Ponch said. He only would really talk to Harlan because he trusted Harlan wouldn't tell anyone what was said. After what happened yesterday morning happened he had gone straight to Harlan's house.

"Ponch, I know this may seem like the end of the world right now...but I'm sure you and Jon will be able to get over this soon. I mean you two have been best friends for years. You don't think this is gonna ruin your friendship do you?"

"I don't know what to think, Harlan. I want to be able to think that it's all gonna be ok, but what if it's not? I don't know how I could survive without Jon. He's the whole reason I got this job, and if I never met him I probably never would've survived another year. I was barely making it through life, and I had terrible friends. It's kind of a depressing thought to think about never being friends with Jon Baker," Ponch said sadly. Harlan wasn't sure what to say now.

"Harlan I understand if you don't know what to say, I just need someone to listen to me," Ponch said.

"Ok, how did you know I didn't know what to say," Harlan asked.

"I could tell just by your body language," Ponch replied.

Harlan smiled, "I know how to cheer you up," he said.

"How?" Ponch asked.

"All you need is a dog," Harlan said.

"Yeah, I know. That's what I thought yesterday," Ponch said. Then Bear came in,

"There you are, Ponch. I've been looking everywhere for you!" Bear said.

"Oh hi, Bear," Ponch said quietly.

"Can you come to Getraer's office?"

"Getraer's office? Oh no I'm not going in there. Whatever I did I'm sorry. I'm almost positive I did nothing wrong."

"Yeah I know you did nothing wrong. Why do you always think your in trouble?"

"Because I normally am. Just ask the principle at Poly high," Ponch replied.

"Ok, well we just wanna talk to you about Jon."

"I don't even wanna think about him right now. What makes you think you can get me to talk about him?" Ponch said.

"Sorry, we just wanna know what's going on."

"If you wanna know what's going on ask him."

"He won't tell us anything, " Bear said.

"Then I guess you're just not gonna know anything about it then. You're not gonna get any information from me," Ponch said then walked away.

"Wow, none of them are gonna tell us anything," Bear said stunned. He figured Ponch would be the one to tell them everything, but he was wrong. Now it seemed like they were never gonna get this worked out.

"What if Ponch was right? What if they never do get this worked out?" Harlan wondered out loud.


	4. Fighting again

"Hey Jon do you want to hang out?" Bear asked hoping that if they did Jon would tell him something about what was going on between him and Ponch.

"Sorry, Bear I can't hang out tonight. I already have plans," Jon replied then walked away. Bear walked into the locker room and saw Grossie over by Ponch.

"You can't go hide in your apartment all night," Grossie said.

"I never said I was gonna do that. I just don't really wanna hang out," Ponch replied.

"Well, can I hang out with you? You don't really have to pay much attention to me. I'll just be there in case you wanna talk to someone." Ponch looked at Grossie and rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand, Grossie. I don't want to be with anyone. Honestly, at the moment I really don't want anyone near me," Ponch said then got up from the bench and headed towards the door.

"Ponch, please don't go." Ponch stopped by the door for a second. Thinking about if he wanted to stay, a few seconds later he decided it was time for him to go home. He walked out of the room and then outside to his car.

"Ponch! Hey Ponch can I talk to you?" Ponch heard Jon calling for him. He took a deep breath, _'Do I really want to talk to him?'_ he wondered. Then turned around, _'yeah I guess it wouldn't hurt.'_

"Hi, Jon," Ponch said quietly.

"Ponch, about yesterday morning. I think I'm sorry."

"You think you're sorry? Jon doesn't that sound a little odd? I mean either you are sorry or you're not, but you can't just say, 'I think I'm sorry,'" Ponch said.

"Why do you do that?" Jon asked.

"Do what?" Ponch asked slightly confused.

"Every time I try to apologize you seem to come up with a different way to start an argument." Ponch looked hurt.

"I don't try to start an argument, Baker. But if you think I'll forgive you for what you did you're wrong. You don't apologize to someone, not mean it and expect everything to be fine. I bet you thought I'd be dumb enough to think you actually meant what you said."

"I'm sorry I tried to apologize to you," Jon said.

"Oh yeah, you tried pretty hard didn't you," Ponch said sarcastically, and then turned to leave. Jon grabbed him and turned him around.

"You can't just say that and walk away from me Poncherello!" he yelled.

"Sorry, can you please let go of me? You're hurting me," Ponch said.

"Oh really, well I don't care," Jon said. Ponch tried to get out of Jon's grip, but it was tight.

"Jon, let go of me please! I just wanna go home," Ponch said his voice cracking a little with fear. Jon finally let go, and when he did Ponch fell on the ground. Jon had nothing more to say he just started to walk away. Ponch so badly wanted to yell something at him, but he knew better. He didn't want to go through that again. He slowly got up and walked to his car.

"I can't wait to get home," he said to himself.


	5. Meeting DJ

Ponch pulled into his parking space at the apartment building; he shut the car off and just sat there. He didn't feel like getting out yet. He sat there thinking about Jon, and a few seconds later his eyes were watering. He slammed his head down on the steering wheel in frustration.

"Jon, why can't we can't we just be friends still?" he wondered. Someone pulled into the parking space next to Ponch. He noticed that Ponch looked upset. He walked over to Ponch's car and tapped on the window. Ponch looked up to see a guy standing there; he turned the car back on and put the window down, then shut the car off again.

"Hi, can I help you?" Ponch asked as he wiped away some tears.

"I was wondering if I could help you," the man said.

"Help me with what?" Ponch asked.

"Well, I noticed you seem pretty upset right now." Ponch just looked at the guy with this expression that said, 'Who are you? And why are you being so nice to me?' The man smiled,

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is David Johnson, my friend calls me DJ."

"Did you say friend? You only have one friend?"

"Yeah, me and Devo have been friends since who knows when. It seems like our whole lives," DJ replied. Ponch smiled,

"My name's Frank Poncherello, my friends call me Ponch."

"Ok, well what is bothering you, Frank?" DJ asked.

"You can just call me Ponch, all my friends do."

"Are you saying you wanna be friends?"

"Well, anyone who cares enough to find out why I'm upset has to be a good friend."

"Ok, let's be friends then. So I live in the apartment just down the hall from you, I moved in last week. I've seen you coming and going from your apartment a lot. I noticed you were a CHP officer, and I noticed you've been pretty upset the past two days."

"Wow, you're a good observer," Ponch said with a smile.

"You know, if you want we can go into my apartment to talk. Then you can meet Devo. We are roommates."

"Wait your friends name is Devo? Like as in the band Devo?" Ponch asked with a smile just realizing what DJ's friends name was.

"Yep, his name is Devon. But he likes being called Devo better," DJ replied. Ponch smiled,

"Ok let's go," he said excitedly. He was happy he met his new neighbor, and it seemed like they were gonna become pretty good friends.


	6. Meeting Devo

Devo and DJ were almost in tears when they heard the story Ponch told them about him and Jon.

"If he's really your best friend, he would've cared that he was hurting you," Devo said.

"I'm sure he did care. I mean he let go of me a couple seconds later," Ponch replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe he does care. But he really needs to apologize and mean it," DJ said. He was still pretty upset to find out Jon apologized and really didn't mean it.

"I'm sure things will be better by tomorrow. The longest I've ever been in a fight with Jon was only about an hour or two," Ponch replied, and then he got up off the couch. "I should probably go home," he said.

"Ok, keep in touch; we'd love to get to know you better. You seem like a pretty cool guy," Devo said.

"Ok, I will," Ponch replied then walked over to the door and left.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch unlocked the door and walked into his apartment only to find it was a mess. There was stuff thrown carelessly all over the floor as if someone had broken in and made a mess. He started to clean the place up and look around for clues as to who might have done this to him. Then he found something that brought tears to his eyes.

"Jon? Why would you do this to me?" he asked as he picked up Jon's wallet, he found it on the floor. A few minutes later he found a note that said,

 _"_ _I hope you enjoy cleaning up this mess, because this is the way you left my apartment the first time you slept over."_

"Alright that's it Jon, if you are gonna treat me like this, I'm gonna repay your evil with kindness. It's gonna drive you crazy," Ponch said out loud. Originally he was not gonna return Jon's wallet, but he decided not only was he gonna return it, he was gonna give Jon a gift too.


	7. Being nice to Jon

Ponch pulled into the parking lot at the apartment building Jon lived in. He got out of his car and went in, he rushed to Jon's room with a big smile on his face. He rang the door bell, and Jon answered.

"Ponch? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, when you came to my apartment you left this on the floor," Ponch said handing Jon his wallet.

"Oh thanks," Jon replied not sure what to say.

"I brought you something," Ponch said reaching into his coat pocket.

"I know your watch is broken...so I went out and bought you a new one. It was kinda expensive, but it was worth it. I mean you are my best friend," Ponch said handing Jon a box with a brand new Golden watch in it. Jon's eyes grew wide.

"Thanks, Ponch, I just don't know what to say," he said.

"Oh you don't need to say anything. You just need to accept the gift. I'll see ya later, Jon," Ponch said then left quickly. He was almost in tears, just the way Jon responded to everything was to great for him to handle at the moment. As Ponch was about to get into his car he felt like someone was there, he turned and saw Jon standing there.

"Ponch, about the last few days I'm so sorry. I feel awful about this whole thing. I was so mean to you and in return you give me this watch and you return my wallet to me even though you could've just hid it from me or thrown it away. Your such a good friend to me and I've been awful to you. I don't even deserve this gift."

"But you're gonna keep it anyway right?" Ponch asked hopefully.

"Of course I am! It's such a great watch and you spent lots of money on it. You're one of a kind Francis Llewellyn Poncherello, you truly are one of a kind and I'm proud to say you are my best friend and always will be," Jon said then hugged Ponch. Tears filled Ponch's eyes he couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Jon, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to come apologize. I'm almost speechless right now, thanks for coming out and apologizing. And thanks for still being my friend. I was getting worried we'd never be friends again."

"Yeah, I've been a jerk lately and I'm sorry about that too."

"I forgive you Jon," Ponch replied then hugged Jon again. He was so happy to have his friend back.

"Oh about your apartment, if it still needs to get cleaned up I can clean it for you."

"No, I got it cleaned up before I left, but thanks for the offer," Ponch said.

"Are you hungry?" Jon asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll by your supper What do you wanna eat?"

"Pizza sounds amazing right now," Ponch said with a smile.

"Ok, let's go have some pizza, I'll drive," Jon said. Ponch smiled at Jon and followed him to Jon's truck. Ponch never let Jon drive his car, he just was too afraid to let anyone besides him drive it. As he got into the passenger seat in Jon's truck he was filled with this happiness that seemed like it would never go away. He had his best friend back and it felt great.

THE

END


End file.
